Half and Half
by Xx Jathan Seddie xX
Summary: Sam and Freddie, both strangers to each other, die in an accident.    God gives them a chance to live again for 1 week. But after that 1 week, one of them must die again. What will happen during that 1 week? .Changed title.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Half and Half"

Summary: Sam and Freddie, both strangers to each other, die in an accident.

God gives them a chance to live again for 1 week. But after that 1 week, one of them must die again. What will happen during that 1 week?

Note: I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**(Freddie's POV)**

My name is Fredward Karl Benson. But people call me Freddie. I'm just on my way to visit Gibby, my bestfriend, to play World of Warlords. I was crossing the street when I saw a blonde girl beside me. She has a wavy blonde hair and bluish green eyes. She was quite cute.

We saw a driver in a bus honking his horn telling us to get out of his way. But it was too late to avoid it.

That bus already ran over us and killed us both.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

My name is Samantha Joy Puckett. But people call me Sam. I'm on my way to the new pie restaurant.

I was crossing the street when I saw a guy. He was taller than me, had brown hair and eyes and was quite cute.

My head turned as I saw a driver on the bus honking his horn, telling us to get out of the way.

But it was already too late.

That bus ran over us and killed us both.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Freddie opened his eyes. Around him was only white. There were no other colors.

Then, he noticed a girl who he has seen just a while ago. She was right there looking at him with her bluish green eyes. She looked as confused as he is.

She remembered who he was as he remembered who she was.

"Hey, what is this place?" she asked him.

"Uh… I'm sorry, but even I don't know the situation."

Freddie's palms were sweating. He didn't know where he was and why he was here.

Memories were coming back.

The only thing Freddie and Sam remembered was being hit by a bus.

So, did they survive? They didn't die?

"You two are dead." A voice coming from nowhere said.

Sam wanted to know who it was. She was about to ask when Freddie beat her into it.

"Who are you and where the heck are we?" Freddie asked.

"You are in between of life and death," it said then continued. "Your souls have been invited to the underworld."

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Sam was obviously angry.

"This is not a joke. This is real. I know the both of you still want to live. So, I will let you live for 7 days. During those 7 days I want the both of you to talk about whom among you shall live. At the end of those 7 days, only one of you shall live."

Sam and Freddie were both confused and agitated.

"Hey. Cut this out. Who are you?" Freddie asked again.

But it ignored Freddie and continued explaining.

"During those days, your entire life will be shared. Be sure the two of you always stay together. If one doesn't, both will die."

After it was said, their surroundings changed. They were suddenly in a park.

"I wonder who that was… Was it God?" asked Freddie.

"That's stupid. I don't understand what just happened, but it looks like we're alive.

There's nothing to worry about anymore." Sam started walking away.

"Well, I'm pretty busy. So I guess I'll just go ahead." She continued.

"Wait a min-"

Freddie was cut off and Sam stopped on her tracks when they both felt an aching pain on their chest.

They both dropped on the ground with their hand on their chest.

Freddie thought back on what_ it_ said. So he tried with all his strength to crawl beside Sam.

When he was already close to Sam, the aching stopped for both of them.

"It…just stopped." said Sam while looking at Freddie.

"Well, _it_ said so earlier. 'Be sure the two of you always stay together. If one doesn't, both will die.'"

"So… Do you believe that after the seven days one of us might actually have to die?" she asked with scared eyes.

"Well… maybe. I guess so." he replied while looking down.

"Then just die already!"

"What? No way! I have a lot more things to do in life than you!"

Sam got mad then hit him hard on the shoulders with her fist.

"Ow!" shouted both Freddie and Sam.

Freddie was the one who was hit. But what was weird was even Sam felt it.

"What's wrong?" asked Freddie.

"I… got hurt as well."

Freddie sighed. "Well, _it_ did say 'share everything'. It's probably to prevent us from killing each other."

Sam just groaned and asked Freddie what his name was.

"It's Freddie Benson, yours?"

"Sam Puckett."

* * *

And that's how it all started.

* * *

**Review pls!**

**- JathanSeddie - **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx for all the reviews! **

**This is "Cut in half" but was changed to its original title which is "Half and half".**

**Note: I Do NOT own iCarly.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

It was getting late and Freddie and Sam needed to go home. But since they couldn't separate from each other, Sam decided that they should stay at Freddie's place.

When they got there, Sam commented on how Freddie's apartment was nice but dull looking. Freddie, being as nice as he could be to this stranger, just ignored her comment.

Sam laid down in Freddie's bed and received a glare from him.

"So, why here?" asked Freddie.

It was a confusing question but Sam understood what he meant.

"Well, do you want to go to my house? I have my family there." Sam said, looking away.

Then Freddie felt something. It most likely felt like… guilt?

"Ah… You know, if you don't want me getting near your place, you can just tell me and not lie about it." said Freddie.

"Tch, can you not read every little thing that I'm feeling? That's sexual harassment!" Sam said as she sat up.

"Wah? Even if you say that, I just can't-"

Freddie was cut of by Sam. Sam smirked then said, "If that's the case then if I do this,"

Sam grabbed both of her breasts (A/N: OMG! XD) and squeezed it lightly, sending pleasure to both her and Freddie.

"I wonder what will happen with you…"

Both Freddie and Sam blushed, but Sam was still smiling wickedly, enjoying Freddie's reaction.

"Y-you! Stop that, you idiot!" Freddie screamed at Sam.

Sam smirked again, an idea popping in that scheming little mind of hers.

"If I do something here (A/N: You know what I mean! Put that little green mind of yours to work!), what will happen to you?"

Sam and Freddie both moaned.

"Sto…stop that! SAAAAAMM!"

Sam laughed as Freddie stuttered.

* * *

**Hmm, yeah it's short. I wanted it that way.**

**Give me more reviews and you'll know what will happen after that.**

**This is quite a funny chapter xD**

**Fav. Part: **"Sto…stop that! SAAAAAMM!"

**See how sweet they are? Freddie called Sam's name o.o**

**- Jathan Seddie -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating much. And... sorry if this isnt really that good cuz I kinda rushed it... .**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own iCarly. I'm just simply **borrowing** the characters for the time being.

* * *

**(Morning)**

Sam woke up seeing Freddie already dressed; ready to get out of the apartment.

"Hey… where are you going?" asked Sam.

"Hm? Just going out for a walk." Freddie replied.

"Ah. Be careful then."

"I will."

Freddie started walking away, already near the door when they felt pain in their chest.

Both of them cringed, placing a hand on their heart.

Freddie got closer and the pain stopped. They sighed in relief.

"I forgot… If we separate, both of us will die." said Freddie.

"Right…" Sam agreed.

"Sorry, but can you come with me?"

"Fine, but afterwards you're gonna have to go underwear shopping with me"

"Whaaat? And don't you mean panty shopping?"

"Ugh! Don't say that word!"

"Say what? Oh, Panty?"

"Freddie!"

"Ok, ok" he chuckled.

* * *

Freddie and Sam were strolling together. Freddie looked happy and content while Sam looked bored.

"Why are you so happy? We're just walking. There's nothing special about it."

"Huh? Oh, well it's just that my father and I used to do this every morning. We would take a morning stroll and sometimes even feed some birds."

Sam was still not getting the point. But she felt a little loneliness inside. She thought that it was coming from Freddie. Freddie felt confusion from Sam and said, "My father's dead, Sam"

And then finally, Sam got it.

"I'm so sorry." Sam looked down.

Sam understood this for her father was dead also.

"It's fine. Is there something wrong, Sam?" he looked at her sad face.

"Uh… well, it's just that I can relate. My father is also…dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Freddie sensed some awkwardness and tried to break it off. They first sat on one of the bench that was vacant and then Freddie started.

"So, what do you and your father usually do?"

"Well, when I was a kid my father and I would usually sit on the couch and watch some wrestling on TV, and then we'd try the moves on each other. But of course I'm the one who always tries it on him. Strangle him and stuff." Sam said while smiling.

Freddie looked at her and smiled also. "It looks like you and your father were really close." Sam nodded in agreement.

"So, what happened with your father?" Sam asked then added "If it's too personal for you, it'll be alright if you don't answer the question."

"Oh… Well, my dad was a soldier. He died in one of the wars that he was in. And yours? If it isn't too personal…"

"Well, my dad got in a war also."

"So, he's a soldier too?"

"Oh, no. He's actually a leader of a gang. He got into a gang war and…yeah. My mom and I found out the other day after it happened. Then, we moved far, far away so we wouldn't get into his mess and got here in Seattle."

"Oh… wow."

"Yeah…"

**(Awkward silence)**

"So, you… what is your hobby?" Sam asked Freddie, changing the subject.

"Well, I mostly like doing tech stuff." Freddie looked at Sam then said, "You probably think I'm a dork now." He chuckled.

Sam raised her eyebrow then said, "Yeah, I actually do."

"Well, what about you?"

"Eating."

Freddie raised his eyebrow.

Sam pouted, "What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing." He said with a smile.

* * *

After Sam's underwear shopping, they got back home. Sam decided to cook lunch for them. Freddie was behind her, looking.

Sam sighed then said, "What's with all the fidgeting? I can't focus with it."

Freddie apologized then explained, "It's just that this is the first time for a girl to come and cook here."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Uh… um… well we kind of broke up…last week."

Sam smirked then said, "You're lying."

Freddie ignored her and stayed quiet.

* * *

Both of them sat on a chair and placed the food on the table.

"Eat up while it's still warm." Sam told Freddie.

Freddie took a bite. His eyes widened.

"This is amazing! I can't believe you made all this!" Freddie kept eating.

"You're welcome, then. How is it?"

"It's… well… it's normal…" he said while looking away

Sam smiled and said, "It's _that _delicious, huh?"

Freddie blushed.

"If you already know then don't ask!"

Sam kept smiling.

"Hmm, what's this? Even Sam Puckett gets happy when praised?"

"Well, of course. When you're praised it's normal to be happy. Besides, sitting like this with you. It's like we're a real couple."

"…W-what?"

Sam laughed at Freddie's red face. "You really are blushing."

"This… this is sexual harassment!" Freddie shouted.

"Aww, well it can't be helped. I will find out either way."

Freddie stayed quiet.

* * *

**(Freddie's POV)**

Even though we were told to decide whose life should end on the end of the 7 days, whenever we talked about it we never came to an answer.

But most importantly, in the past few days, I have been developing feeling for Sam.

Everytime I'm with her, I'm always having fun. I'm happy looking like a couple with her. I'm sure she already knows though.

Tomorrow is already the end of the seventh day.

For her sake… I wouldn't mind dying.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

Even though we were told to decide whose life should end on the end of the 7 days, whenever we talked about it we never came to an answer.

But most importantly, in the past few days, I have been developing feeling for Freddie.

Everytime I'm with him, I'm always having fun. I'm happy looking like a couple with him. I'm sure he already knows though.

Tomorrow is already the end of the seventh day.

For his sake… I wouldn't mind dying.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

It was already night time. Sam was lying on the bed while Freddie was on the ground.

"Hey Freddie, do you love me?" Sam asked out of no where.

Freddie was surprised at the question. All he said was, "I'm sure that even if I don't say anything, you'd already know. Right?"

"Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it."

Freddie sighed. He hesitated for a moment then finally gave in. "I… love you, Sam" he said.

Sam yawned then said with a smile, "Me too, Freddie."

Then they both slept.

* * *

**PLS READ. DIS IS KIND OF IMPORTANT.**

**I'm just gonna cut it here. You guys know why? Cuz the next chapter will be the END.**

**One will die and one will survive.**

**WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT TO LIVE AND DIE?**

**REVIEW TO REPLY!**

**- Jathan Seddie -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weell, let's see…**

**2 people didn't reply on the "who will die" thing.**

**3 people said they wanted both to live. (This isn't going to be possible.)**

**And 1 actually had a proper answer which is to let Freddie die.**

**I just wanted your opinions, but I already made up my mind. I've already made this chapter in my mind for some days. The one who's going to die is… well, you're just gonna have to read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly**

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

It was morning already. It sure is surprising on how time flies. I looked at Freddie and smiled. It seems as if it was only yesterday when we met each other.

But now the end is getting near, one of us will have to leave the other. I didn't want that. Just last night, I found out the truth. Freddie really loves me.

But now the day has come.

The day where we both have to decide whose life is going to end.

But whose life will it be?

Mine or Freddie's?

* * *

**(Freddie's POV)**

I woke up. Looking around I didn't see Sam. I became alert. I looked around for anything when I saw something on the table. It was a letter.

I ran to the table. I grabbed the letter, opened it and read what was written.

**'At the time you read this letter, I'm probably not here anymore.**

**I have kept a secret from you when we were still together. Originally, I was sick.**

**I only had 6 months to live. But… on those 6 months, I asked something to God which was why I probably met you. I asked him to give me a person that I can live with and love. As long as that wasn't fulfilled, I told God that I wouldn't accept dying. And with that, the day that I ran away from the hospital was the day I met you.**

**At first, I hated that we would have to share everything. Heart and soul and stuff. But now that I thought about it, I think that God gave me this as a present just before I died.**

**Just for one week, I was able to get a lifetime amount of love and happiness. I just want to thank you for being there. I want to thank you for accepting me even if sometimes I can be…well… me.**

**Know that I will always love you, Freddie. Whatever happens, I will be there. I'll be watching over you and I'll wait for you in heaven.**

**So don't cry so much. It wouldn't be too long until we see each other again.'**

**- Sam.**

After I read that letter, tears started flowing out from my eyes. She said to not cry, but how can I not?

That… that idiot.

* * *

**I couldn't think of any other way to end it but the idiot part. I didn't want Freddie to commit suicide for Sam just to be with her again. That would've been… er…. I don't know.**

**I also didnt tell u how Sam died. U kno why? Cuz I was lazy. I want to start a new story. Which I still dont have any idea with. Very short. Not detailed and not clearly expressed except "Sams Letter".**

**I still hope you guys like it.**

**- JathanSeddie -**


	5. Announcement

**Well first of all I would like to thank everyone who read this story and added it in their fav and alert list.**

**Second, just like what ****Azrael Requiem said, I would just like to give credit to Seo Kouji****, the person who did the original manga, for giving me an interesting story plot to use for my story.**

**(This story and even my other story Angel was inspired by mangas that I have read some years before.)**

**(Angel/Angel Sky - Kurumatani Haruko and ****Half and Half - ****Seo Kouji****)**

**Let me just remind everyone that I do not own those mangas. I only borrowed their story plots and characters for some time being.**

**Third, I guess I wouldn't be posting much stories here cuz I'm gonna be busy for my periodical exam in school. I need to study hard to put my grades higher than the last exam. I hope everyone will understand.**

**But when I do come back, I hope people will still be looking at my stories and remembering who I am.**

**Well, I guess that's it.**

**-JathanSeddie-**


End file.
